Wątek:Bakey709/@comment-24361449-20150812083002
Częśc pierwsza:ogólny opis Rozciągające na 1/3 świata Cesarstwo Kruka, to główny kraj który zamieszkuje ludzkość. Zrzesza ono 90% ludzi. Podzielony on jest na miasta i wioski z częściową autonomią, lecz każda aglomeracja musi być posłuszna stolicy. Każde miasto posiada swój własny kodeks karny, siły obronne, tradycje i obyczaje, ale muszą płacić podatki na rzecz państwa, udzielać częśc wojsk w razie wojny i nie mogą wymówić posłuszeństwa władcy Cesarstwa. Mimo że krajem rządzi Cesarz o włądzy niemal absolutnej, jest on wybierany demokratrycznie i w razie próby wprowadzenia kompletnej tyranii, szybko zostaje odsunięty od władzy i zabity. Cesarstwo ogólnie jest rozwinięte technologicznie, ale w każdym mieście technologia może stać na innym poziomie. Dzięki dużej ilości szkół magicznych, użycie magi i alchemi w cesarstwie jest dosyć duże, niemniej magowie i alchemicy są małą cząścią społeczeństwa i magia jest używana głównie jako źródło zasilania machin. Nawiązują świetne stosunki z jaszczurami. Koniec części pierwszej. Częśc druga:Religia, amgia i rząd: Mimo że każde miasto w Cesarstwie jest niezależne i ma własną kulturę, to jednak centrum cesarstwa posiada rozwiniętą kulturę i w całym kraju dominuje religia Wielkiego Coraxa. Wielki Corax to kruczy bóg który według wierzeń jest tak potężny, że stworzył świat machnięciem skrzydła. W Imperium kruki to bardzo szanowane zwierzęta, gdyż uważane są za wcielenia samego Coraxa, przez często służą jako zwierzęta domowe. Kruczy Kapłani sa bardzo szanowanymi osobami i wpływowymi osobami, które jednak podlegają Wielkiemu cesarzowi. Sam tytuł Cesarza jest bardziej tytułem tradycyjnym niż rzeczywistym, gdyż wybierany jest przez lud. Ma on jednak władzę absolutną i w kilku przypadkach nastąpiło odziedziczenie tronu przez potomka poprzedniego cesarza. Niemniej w razie naruszenia praw i próbie zostania dyktatorem, Cesarz jest detronizowany w tempie ekspresowym i sądzony za swe winy. Magia w cesarstwie jest dosyć pospolita i używa się jej do napędzania machin pitewnych i wszelkiego rodzaju konstruktów. Samych magów jest zaskakująco mało, sa jednak niezwykle szanowani i potężni. Jeszcze mniej jest Alchemików, którzy nie są zbyt lubiani, głównie za to że każdemu z nich prędzej czy później odbija i pogrąża się w szaleństwie lub stają się dziwakami oraz za otaczający ich odór siarki i innych mikstur. Sam alchemia dzieli się na dwa typy:Magiczna i Techniczna. Ta pierwsza jest trudna do nauczenia się i wymaga dużych zdolności magicznych, jest jednak szybsza. Alchemia Techniczna jest łatwiejsza, wymaga jednak mnóstwo osprzętu i czasu. Nekromancja i magia ciemnośi jest w cesarstwie zabroniona, jest jednak jeden wyjątek: Wroniarze. Wroniarze to nietypowa ranga, połączenie Kruczego kapłana z nekromanta. Wroniarze poświęcają swe zycia, aby lepiej służyć Kruczemu Bogu. Po rytuale w którym dusza ochotnika zostaje oddana Coraxowi, Wroniarz traci częśc świadomości i zmysłów, w zamian dostaje potężną moc nekromancji. Typowy wroniarz unika innych ludzi, za jedyne towarzystwo służa mu kruki i wrony, chodzi on zgarbiony, powoli, pragmatycznie, często się potykając. Wszystko to mogło by wzbudzać żałość gdyby nie bijące z oczu szaleństwo, niezwykła precyzja i łatwośc w rzucaniu czarów, oraz możliwość postawienia na nogi trupa, w tym siebie samego. Są oni wykorzystywani w wojsku jako broń ostateczna, gdyż magia ciemności może powodować mutacje, a nekromancja jest postrzegana jako sztuka odbierająca duszę. Koniec części drugiej. Częśc trzecia: Technologia i wojsko: Dzięki dobrym relacją z państwem jaszczurów, technologia w cesartwie stoi na wysokim poziomie, wciąż jednak nie dorównują swoim łuskowatym sąsiadom. Skomplikowane machiny bojowe są zasilane energią magiczną, natomiast ciągniki, pociągi i statki zasilane są parą. Technologia cywilna, tzn medycyna i machiny rolniczo-transportowe są na takim samym poziomie w każdej wiosce i mieście, natomiast technologia wojskowa czyli:uzbrojenie, broń oblężnicza itd, róznia się w zależności od wielkości miast i ich położenia. Wszędzie są jednak takie same wzory, tzn całe cesarstwo używa takiego samego modelu muszkietu, tylko że nie wszędzie się go używa w takim samym stopniu. W niektórych wioskach wojska używają kusz i łuków, przez co w razie ataku wymagają wsparcia sąsiadów. Same wojska natomiast dzielą się na garnizony w miastach. Wyposażenie jest podobne w całym cesartwie: głęboki hełm ze szpikulcem do ochrony przed ciosami miecza, lekkki panerz, mundur, opcjonalnie płaszcz, sztylet i ciężkie, wojskowe buty, często będące podkute stalą. W armii można również spotkać konstrukty. Są one dostyć prymitywne, odlewane z żelaza lub innego metalu i posiadające cząstkę duszy, przez co odznaczją się szczątkową inteligencją. Niektóre konstrukty służą za swoiste przedłużenie służby, niektórzy weterani w przypadku odniesienia ciężkich ran decydują się na osadzenie duszy w golemie, przez co wciąż "żyją" nie czując bólu i nie potrzebując zaopatrzenia. Czasami używa się importowanych konstruktów i uzbrojenia, ale na to mogą pozwolić sobie jedynie największe miasta i sama stolica. Koniec części trzeciej. W następnym wydaniu: Jaszczury.